User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Character Analysis: Tess
Disclaimer I should let people know that I am not going to make this series of blog posts as something along the lines of my personal opinion. Sure, there will be a small part with my opinion on the character and what it seems the fandom thinks of them, but I will keep these analysises objective. That way no favorite character gets left behind and stuff! Today's character is Tess! Overview and appearance Tess is the chieftess of the Ernests, as she is resourceful and happens to double as a lookout of Norphers. Tess wears a yellow shirt with yellowish orange gloves. She has strawberry blonde hair and her eye color is currently unknown due to her always wearing black sunglasses. She also wears red lipstick. Her feet are extremely teeny, but her feet are super towering. She wears dark gray pants with yellow lines. On her back, as shown in the episode Marph, she has a FunOMeter meter which has two ends, one being Fun and the other Lame with various degrees inbetween. When the meter is turned off, it is all black with gray details, but when it is on, the words and the levels are crimson, Personality and abilites Tess has always been said as being a resourceful and clever Morpher. She also happens to have quite nerdy tendencies, which actually make her quite endearing given how she is given no major screen time. Do not complain about me not giving you what her description mentions. She sure has been resourceful, as shown in the episode where she was teaching her fellow Ernestines how to be prepared for when they need to change a light, and how speedy she was to look for a solution when their lightbulbs burnt out. However, you never see her as the lookout of his tribe, though in the future you will see it, but I wish I showed her job, since there are episodes which are focused on the jobs of other Morphers who were previously unemployed (Zoe as a post carrier and Luke and Ted as helpers in the Hamanossi Factory). Another thing that I regret not showing is her fear of heights. She have vertigo and fears flying, therefore she resides on the low mountains of Urban Mountain. Now, like I said in my Zoh analysis, the reason as to why we never see the characters interact with eachother is because the shorts are not characterdriven. That is, they do not focus on the characters, rather they focus on the stuff that happens to the characters. And I suppose the short running time affects this, too. However I will change this as of now to not disappoint you, because the Morphers are so colored in personality, you could literally make an episode about each Morpher alone and you would have a ton of content. But anyways, back on track. Tess has kind of humorous and geeky tendencies, such as using 80stastic sports outfits when she is working out, or how she wore one of those mortarboards in Changing A Light. However, in Ernest Stoners, looking back now I am somewhat baffled. When the Ernestines abduct Kristian and execute him, they never ask him if he could be tied up and then destroyed? I mean, well, they did because Kristian was aware of what they were doing. However, I dunno if the ritual the Ernestines make could really be considered manslaughter, since Tess was the one who was electrocuting Kristian even though it was obvious he was gonna die. Speaking of electric, her ponytail works as an electroshock gun and a flashlight. And as any other Ernestine it seems she has fits of electrocuting herself. Also, take in count the FunOMeter I mentioned earlier, which also happens to have builtin sounds. See, Morphers '''are '''halfmachine and halforganic! Since Tess is shown to eat food like any of the others... My thoughts and other things She sure is dorky, and I actually love Tess, but not as much as other characters. It is also kinda scary how the Ernests' rituals involve slaughtering nonErnests. I say this because she is the chieftess, and those giant specs are kinda eerie if you stare at them too long. It seems that the fanbase has a nice opinion of her, though along with other characters like Baylee or Kristian, she is SERIOUSLY underrated. Which is a shame, because she is the only Morpher who has got enough screentime to showcase her personality. Conclusion Tess is quite an interesting character, and I am glad that I gave her enough screemtime to show the naked basics of her personality and then more other things. I tell you guys, with these kind of characters, characterdriven shows would have a BLAST. That said though, like Zoe (and all the others) she has a lot of room for growth and insight into her character, and what she likes to do, apart from using nerdy outfits and organizing manslaughter rituals. What do you think about Tess? Do you love her? Dislike her? I would love to hear why! Which character should I tackle next? Category:Blog posts